First Date Worries
by flower pot girl
Summary: A follow on from 'Teenage Angst'as people asked so nicely, but can be read alone. Jack and Sam go on their first date. Cannot add anything to my profile so -I do not own anything except my imagination.


Although things had been a little awkward at first, Sam was surprised how well her first date with Jack had gone. Once they reached the restaurant things settled down and they were able to talk about a variety of subjects. They both made the effort to steer clear of work related topics, but the people they saw each day did feature naturally. Jack had chosen a place they had neither of them been to before and the food was good. Sam had never been one to eat like a sparrow on a date in order to 'impress', but at least with Jack there were no comments about a 'health appetite'. The number of times she had returned from a difficult and tiring mission and then been expected to pick at her food while the guy opposite her tucked in heartily, often after a day sat behind a desk. She had, occasionally, been tempted to point this out, but discretion coupled with a sense of the futility of a protest had kept her silent. Jack made her laugh and encouraged her to indulge her love of chocolate desserts. She had worried how they would manage being together away from the comforting routine and formalities of work, but, in truth, it was relaxed and easy, with just the tingle of awareness which had been growing difficult to ignore of late. Jack dressed for a date was more mouth watering than the mousse and unruly thoughts kept popping into her head unbidden.

"Coffee, sir?" asked the waiter and Jack looked at Sam, who shook her head.

"Not after that mousse. I want to savour that taste a bit longer."

Jack laughed, "OK, not for me either."

As the waiter hurried away again Jack looked across at Sam and then quickly resumed naming Air Force bases around the world in alphabetical order, which he had been doing on and off all evening. She looked gorgeous and when she sat there licking her lips like that all sorts of things went through his head. Apart from having to control his mind, the evening had been easier than he had thought. There was none of the awkwardness of a usual first date and they had managed to talk about all kinds of non-work-related subjects. She made him smile when she got carried away by a topic and started gesturing wildly in her enthusiasm. Sam off duty was less inhibited than Colonel Carter –down boy, think of requisition orders in triplicate –I didn't mean uninhibited in THAT way, although…No, not going there or this will be the first and only date we have.

Sam collected her wrap as they left the restaurant and they headed for Daniel's car.

They were quiet on the way back to her house, listening to the radio which Jack had chosen in preference to some odd CD of Daniel's with what sounded like whale music. They were both lost in thought and, had they but known it, their minds were on similar tracks. Since leaving the restaurant they had both been aware that the evening was drawing to a close and wondered how it would end. They had both had flashbacks to high school and mused on the unchanging nature of relationships, whatever your age. The difference being that they had known each other for years and were comfortable in each other's company, but the side of their relationship which was new was the part which was proving awkward.

When the car stopped outside Sam's house there was an uncomfortable pause before they both rushed into speech at the same time.

"I don't know if you want coffee now."

"Look, this is awkward. I…..Yeah, coffee. Maybe not. God, Sam, I have spent the whole evening wanting to kiss you but I'm worried about rushing you and I know we need to take time, but…."

"Jack. At least walk me to my door."

"Kay."

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets as he got out of the car and Sam barely restrained her laughter. He so reminded her of Bobby Hollister who took her to the prom when she was sixteen. The suspiciously casual walk, the careful distance between them in case anyone should see and the not-so-subtle glance at the covered (and therefore away from prying eyes) porch. She only hoped he kissed better than Bobby, although, going by earlier, that was not going to be a challenge.

When they reached the front door Sam fumbled for her key, only to stop when Jack laid a hand on her arm. She turned slightly and looked up at him. As his lips touched hers she briefly acknowledged that he had already surpassed Bobby tonight. Then thought fled and she gave herself over to sensation. Just the touch of their lips was doing interesting things to her and when she opened slightly and he slid his tongue against hers she felt as if her whole world was focussed on that brief area of contact. Then she felt his arms draw her closer to him and realised that she was not the only one affected. She slid her arms up his shoulders and tangled her fingers in his hair, revelling in the freedom to explore. When she felt his hand slight down from her neck and trace the edge of her dress she gasped and drew back slightly. As the cold air reached her she could feel her hardened nipples straining against her dress.

"Jack, I…"

"I'm sorry, I said we'd go slowly and then…"

"No, Jack, it's not you, it's me."

"A cliché, Sam? That sounds like the line from a soap and a particularly bad one."

She laughed shakily, "No, I need to explain, but, oh God, this is so difficult."

Jack noticed that she was blushing and shivering at the same time.

"Look, you're cold. Maybe we better go in and have that coffee after all. I promise I will keep my hands on my cup."

"No, you don't…Yes, let's have a coffee."

Sam found her key, despite a slight tremor in her hands, whether from the passionate embrace or embarrassment she could not decide.

She hurried into the kitchen to put the kettle on and gather her thoughts. She knew they had a spark between them, but she had never before responded so quickly to just a kiss. If he had touched her any more she would have melted into a puddle like the heroine in a cheap romance. She grimaced slightly; so maybe the writers of those books knew a bit more than she did. She was hardly an expert on romance with two failed engagements behind her. Still, maybe her reaction to Jack said a lot about why they had failed. Neither of the men concerned had had that dramatic an effect on her, and even allowing for extenuating circumstances, she could see that that fact was telling.

"You picking the beans in here?"Grinned Jack as he walked in to the kitchen.

"I'm just coming," stuttered Sam, thinking to herself that she could have phrased it better, then catching Jack's eye and seeing the same thought echoed there. They even thought the same. He nobly refrained from comment however, but took his coffee and headed back out of the kitchen to sit down on the sofa. Sam sat on the closest chair and stared down into her cup.

"Penny for them. Or are you wondering if you poisoned the wrong cup?"

Sam looked up quickly, then looked away again without saying anything.

"What's up? I know something's bothering you and, without wanting to sound like an arrogant jackass, I got the impression you were not adverse to me kissing you, so what is it? And no more 'it's not you, it's me' crap."

Sam blushed bright red, cast a quick glance his way then looked away again. She swallowed, took a deep breath then turned to face him, in a gesture he recognised as Sam Carter getting ready to face an enemy. What had he done? But the blushing was odd. Oh, hell, maybe she had changed her mind and did not know how to tell him or maybe….Can it Jack, no need to panic until she tells you to go.

"Come on, Sam. You've got me worried here."

"It's, it's embarrassing and not usually something I would go near on a first date, but, well," Sam took another deep breath and said quickly, "it's my period and I really wanted you to continue, but I couldn't and I didn't know how to tell you and I not you. I mean I really wanted to, but that could be hormonal too and I didn't want you to get the wrong impression and"

Jack took a moment to work through the sudden onslaught of words before understanding dawned in stages. It was not him. It was definitely her, but nothing bad. Well, bad in a way but not bad bad. God, Jack, get a grip.

"It's OK. No need to be embarrassed. I have been married so this is hardly new territory." Great Jack, mention your marriage on a first date, not heard of tact? Sam was still rosy cheeked and avoiding looking at him so he grasped her hand and tugged gently, so she landed next to him on the sofa. He slid an arm round her and hugged her to him. She risked a quick upward peek at him and he smiled.

"So much for the dispassionate scientist. Sam, it's nature and, seeing as I have already been less than tactful, I have lived with women before you know."

"I just, it's just a weird thing to be talking about on a first date."

"After all we have seen and done and you think this is weird?! Did you think the boys and I weren't aware that you're a woman? Come on, Daniel is so sensitive he's almost an honourary female. We just didn't comment for fear of saying the wrong thing."

"Oh, I didn't really think about it." Sam's colour was gradually returning to normal and she even managed eye contact briefly. Jack found himself laughing, partly from relief that the 'problem' had not really been anything serious and partly at her reaction.

"I can't believe after everything, you get so embarrassed about this. You've had relationships before, hell; you've been engaged before –twice!"

"I know, it was just timing I suppose and," her cheeks reddened and her eyelashes came down to shield her from his penetrating look. "I was a bit surprised by how quickly I…"Her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, we only kissed but I felt, um,"

Jack laughed delightedly and hugged her.

"Are you saying I'm better than those other men?" he teased.

"Trust you Jack. Yes, OK, you only had to kiss me and …"

"And?"

She lowered her eyes again, "and I didn't want you to stop, but I didn't want things to continue and then you find out about, you know."

Jack carefully put his hands on the back of the sofa and leant forward to kiss her gently.

"You crack me up, Sam, but to be honest I didn't want to stop and I am hard pushed to keep my hands up here now. You've only had to look at me a certain way and I was lost. The number of briefings I've had to spend not looking at you, it's a wonder we ever got anything done! And now, being able to touch you, just the thought of that, well I think you can work out what it does to me. But I can live with that as long as I get to kiss you and as long as it isn't a case of not wanting this rather worn old man."

"God, no, Jack. I don't think I've ever felt like this before, certainly after just a kiss."

"Just? I'll have you know there's no just involved."He put on a hurt look and muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "I must be losing my touch –literally."

Sam laughed. This was better, things were feeling more relaxed again. She snuggled into him and sipped at her coffee and decided that life was sweet and looked to get even sweeter.


End file.
